Hostage
by DangerXMagnet
Summary: ALL HUMAN. When Bella first meets the Edward Cullen, all she sees is a handsome, rich young man. But little does she know, he is hiding a big secret and she might be the one who has to pay for it. And will Edward help Bella get over her family tragedy?ExB
1. Welcome, home?

**A/N ****Hey guys! This is our first fan fic, our baby, so we would really appreciate it if you didn't write reviews like "This story sucks". We need ego boosting before you can do anything like that :)****! Constructive criticism is welcome, like "Hey, great story, but I think it would be better if you made Bella do this instead, because I don't think she would act like..." blah blah blah. Oh yeah, and ego-boosting reviews are welcome too :)****. Erm, do we need to do a disclaimer? Better safe than sorry I guess. I hope this is how its supposed to go:**

**Disclaimer: Erm...for you people out there with thick heads who don't get it -We don't own Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I shivered as I stepped off the plane. Forks was freezing! I couldn't believe that people were wearing shirts in this weather. Then again, I suppose they were used to it. Forks is, after all, famous for its cold, rainy weather. I scowled up at the dark, forbidding clouds. Rain clouds. I hadn't seen rain clouds for months. Phoenix, where I live – used to live – was one of the hottest places in the US. It's so hot there, its nicknamed "Valley of the Sun". It is also the 5th largest place in the US. Forks, however, was just a tiny dot on the map. I had a lot of getting used to if I wanted to stay in Forks.

I grabbed my luggage bags off a large pile and looked around the airport. Charlie, looking the same as he had the last time I had seen him, walked towards me. He gave me an awkward hug and took one of my bags.

"Welcome back kiddo." he greeted me.

"Thanks dad. Missed you." I said, hefting my other bag up over my shoulder. I stumbled a bit, the weight of the bag putting me off balance. Charlie grinned as he steadied me.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Hey! You gave me the balance genes! As you very well know..." I said in mock anger before realising it hit too close to home. Genes.

There was an awkward silence.

"Bella? Are you sure you're ok? Do you really want to stay in Forks?" Charlie asked

"Yes Ch-Dad. I'll be fine." I said, not meeting his eyes.

After a pause, Charlie suddenly started heading towards an old red truck.

"Hey dad, where's the cruiser?"

He turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"Well I knew that you didn't like riding in the cruiser..." He was right. Charlie was a cop, and it was kind of embarrassing being driven around in a car with a siren and lights.

"So I bought you a home-coming gift. It's a little rusty, but it runs great and it seems hardy enough for you. Is it okay?

"Wow dad! You didn't have to do that. You know I hate people spending money on me, but I love it. And it seems tough enough for my accident prone self." I joked.

"I bought it cheap from an old friend of mine, Billy. He didn't need it anymore."

"Thanks dad," I said, giving him a hug. "I love it." And I really did. I could picture myself in that car. It might not be the shiniest, or newest car, but it was mine and I loved it already.

"Here, try it out," he said, throwing me the keys. I, predictably, dropped them. He chuckled.

I turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Literally, roared. The wheel shuddered underneath my hands.

"Careful now Bella, don't go over 60." Charlie warned.

"Always the cop, dad. I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Actually, I was more worried that this truck wouldn't be able to take over 60. It is rather old." He admitted.

"Don't worry dad. I'll take care of it. And living with a cop has taught me to be extra careful."

Apart from the noise, and the occasional bump or shudder, the truck ran perfectly. The rest of the trip back home passed in a comfortable silence. He asked me how my mother, Renee, was doing and that was pretty much it for conversation. Charlie and I were never much of a talker. I was left to stew in my own thoughts for the hour long drive back to Forks. Forks, I sighed, what had I gotten myself into.

* * *

As we rounded the corner, the house came into view. A small, picturesque white house, with three windows and a rather large, but good climbing tree, in front of one of them. That tree held many memories, good and bad. The time Charlie had strung up a rope swing on one of the branches. The time when I, unsuccessfully, believed I could fly. I was convinced otherwise, after I had broken my arm jumping from the tree. The time that a lightning strike hit the very top of the tree during one of Forks countless thunderstorms. The time I found a kitten, stuck in the very top of the tree. And of course, immeasurable broken bones: arms, collar bones, ankles, both wrists everything.

As we rounded the corner, the house came into view. A small, picturesque white house, with three windows and a rather large, but good climbing tree, in front of one of them.

That tree held many memories, good and bad. The time Charlie had strung up a rope swing on one of the branches which promptly broke when I took the first swing. That particular incident resulted in a sprained hand. The time when I, unsuccessfully, believed I could fly. I was convinced otherwise, after I had broken my arm jumping from the tree. The time a lightning strike hit the very top of the tree during one of Forks countless thunderstorms. The time when I found a tiny kitten, stuck in the very top of the tree. And of course, immeasurable broken bones: arms, collar bones, ankles, both wrists, everything.

But throughout my childhood, that tree stood, strong, sturdy and dependable, and amazingly, lived, throughout all my acts of clumsiness and stupidity. It was always there waiting for me so I could hide from reality for a few hours, hidden amongst its branches.

Charlie helped carry my bags up to my room.

"Umm, well, I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll leave you to settle in then..." he said awkwardly.

"Okay," I said, standing in the middle of the room.

"Umm...I'll just go then..." he said backing down the stairs.

"Okay," I repeated.

As soon as he had gone downstairs, I closed the door and flopped down on the bed. Ouch! My shin had hit the end of the bed. I was a lot smaller when I had last slept in it. I sighed; Charlie had left everything exactly as it was the last time I was here. Stuffed toys lined the dusty shelves. Colourful picture books crowded my bookshelf. My window still had the Humpty Dumpty sticker I had stuck on it, years ago.

My thoughts swirled around in my head. Why was I in Forks? Why had I chosen to live in my personal hell on Earth? What was I going to do now?

That last one I could answer. I found an empty box in my cupboard and started methodically taking off all the stuffed animals from my shelves. As I placed them carefully in the box, old memories washed over me. This toy elephant I had won from a fair in Seattle. This talking monkey, I had seen tattered and out of batteries in a garage sale. This doll, I had found lying in a park and begged and begged mo- I stopped as forbidden memories bombarded me. Tears leaked from my eyes unbidden as I tried not to remember, still it came through. Mum. A simple word, three letters, but it caused me so much pain. I curled up on the bed, hugging the doll to my chest.

_The doll was lying propped up against a tree. Wet, ragged and missing an eye it stared at me forlornly. It seemed like it was asking me to help it. _

"_Mum! Look what I found!" I shouted. _

"_Bella? What is it honey?"_

Pain ravaged through me, that familiar voice from my past bringing on fresh tears.

_I dragged my mother to the doll._

"_Look mummy, look! Isn't she pretty? Can I have her?" I asked excitedly. _

"_Bella! You didn't touch it did you? That thing is so grimy and wet. Come on, we'll go get an ice-cream. You can have your favourite, rainbow sundae."_

"_Mum, that's your favourite flavour. I like the coffee flavour best. But I don't want an ice-cream. I want the doll. I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it." I said, using I line that I had heard mum use with me._

_She laughed at the frown on my face and I stuck out my lip. _

"_Okay then, my persistent 30 year old. You can take the doll. But it will need a wash first, and another eye. And probably a new dress as well," she said, passing the faded rag with a critical eye. "In fact, why don't we make her a whole new wardrobe? And we could build her a dolls house with tiny little furniture. And we could have tea parties with a thimble of milk for the doll and..."_

_She kept talking as I bent down to pick up the doll. I gave her a hug and when I looked at her, her one eye seemed to be twinkling and the corners of her mouth turned up. I named her Stacy and kept her by my side for ages. Mum sewed another eye on, and made her one bright new dress, but the new wardrobe, dolls house and tea party were forgotten. _

I kept crying softly, but never stopping. The tears kept flowing, a never ending stream. Eventually, Charlie came up to check on me. He first saw the unpacked bags, then the half-filled boxes and finally me, curled up on the bed, staring sightlessly at an old doll, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Bella? Oh Bells, I'm so sorry, I should have packed all this up before you came. I didn't realise that you would be so upset. I should have known. I'm so sorry Bells..." Not knowing what else to say, he quickly left the room. I heard some banging from downstairs. In a couple of minutes, he came back up, carrying a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here," he said handing it to me. "My mu-...erm. This always used to make me feel better." I slowly sat up, spilling some of the hot chocolate as I went. I tried to wipe away my tears.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll just change the sheets afterwards. We have some spare in the cupboard."

I nodded, hiccupping a little.

Charlie stayed with me throughout my teary episode, sitting next to me, morning in his own way. I must have fallen asleep becuase, the next thing I knew, it was morning.

* * *

**A/N If you didn't understand it, the intalics bit was a flashback. If you have any questions, please PM us. (sorry if we use the wrong fan fic language, we are still getting the hang of this :P)**


	2. Already in the Bad Books

**

* * *

**

A/N Hi People! Yes, we are alive, although just barely. Sally nearly murdered us all! In case you were wondering (which you're probably not, writing a long A/N makes me have more words which makes me feel better), Sally is this stupid maths project that we had to do. We had to teach Sally how to do measurement etc. She didn't even know what a triangle was!!!! By the way, Sally is an entirely fictional character designed for this project so no offence meant to all those Sally's out there– unless you happen to live in a maths project! Sorry about my little rant, although I'm sure you didn't actually read it. But, thanks to it, we added an extra 89 words to this story. Yay!

**Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: "We are Stephanie Meyer"**

**(Godly voice from above) "No liars! I am! I wrote Twilight!"**

**(JayJay/half of Stephanie Meyer) "Ha! We fooled you! We spelt your name with an 'a', not an 'e'. You can't tell us off! Ha!" (sticks out tongue)**

**(Nell/half of Stephanie Meyer) smacks JayJay in the head. "Did you just stick your tongue out at the almighty Stephenie-Meyer-with-an-e?"**

**(JayJay/half of Stephanie Meyer) "Erm..." shoves Nell in front of her "Please almighty one, take this offering as a token of my sorry-ness (well, what other word could I have put in?)" Bows down and starts hailing Stephenie-Meyer-with-an-e.**

**This disclaimer is kinda turning into a story...I'll shut up now and let you read the next chapter. On the plus side, this entire disclaimer added 263 words onto our story! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, I realised that I was hugging the doll.

What? I thought. Charlie packed this doll away in the box. Why am I hugging it?

Then I saw that the cupboard door was opened, and toys were strewn all over the room. Oh no, not again. I had sleepwalked.

I sleepwalk, and sleeptalk. I thought it had stopped when I went to Phoenix, but now that I am back in Forks, I guess that it started up again. Charlie had told me many stories of finding me in the kitchen, asking the kettle for some cheese. Sometimes I would wake up after banging my shin against a table leg, only to find that I was holding a shoe. It made for a great icebreaker at dinner parties.

I got up and shoved all the toys back into the box. Then, without looking at it, I chucked the doll into my cupboard. I started walking out of the room, and then stopped. I turned around, found the doll, brushed it down, and placed it carefully into the box. I then got some tape and sealed the box shut, hopefully stopping any sleepwalking adventures going into the box. Much better.

When I got downstairs, Charlie was already there, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper. I made myself a bowl of cereal and joined him.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Well, apart from Mrs Kim having triplets and Old Kathy's 100th birthday, nope." He answered. "Must be weird, going from a big city like Phoenix to a tiny town like Forks. Reading about murders and building collapses every day, and then having the most interesting thing to read in the newspapers here, a 100th birthday."

"Well, I must say, it's a lot less doom and gloom news over here. More cheerful" I reflected. I took another hurried bite of my cereal and grabbed my bag. "Gotta hurry, first day of school!"

"Hey Bells, are you sure you want to go to school today? You could give it another day, more time to settle in properly." Charlie seemed concerned.

"S'okay Dad, I want to go to school. Meet new people, learn new stuff, and of course, check out their library for new books!" I grinned. Charlie, and anyone else that knows me, knows about my passion for books.

"Actually, that's another thing that I have been meaning to tell you. Forks Highschool doesn't have a library. We have a small public library here, but you might have to go to Seattle, or Port Angeles for your books."

"Damn! I'll have to go to Seattle on the weekend. I'll just have to try and make the books I brought with me last through the week." I sighed. I had already read the books I had brought with me, but they were old favourites so I would survive, at least until the weekend.

I looked at the clock.

"Oops! Gotta go! I don't want to be late for my first day. See ya Dad!" I yelled over my shoulder, grabbing a jacket before I headed outside. I stopped as a wall of rain greeted me. Fantastic, I thought sarcastically. My first day and its already raining. I shivered and shrugged into my rain jacket. I could already tell it was going to be well used.

I trudged through the rain towards my truck. Well, at least it was going to be clean, I thought, trying to put an optimistic spin on things. I didn't work. Rain always got me down. I dripped all over the seat leaving a nice wet patch where I had sat. Turning on the heater full blast, I warmed my hands before starting the engine. The truck started with a loud rumble.

The school was easy to find. It was the easily the biggest building in the entire town. I parked my truck, and started heading towards reception.

"Hello, I'm Isabella -Bella- Swan. I'm new here?"The receptionist looked up.

"Oh! Your Chief Swan's daughter, aren't you?" she asked. I sighed. Another thing about living in a small town. I would be known as 'Chief Swan's daughter' for the first few days.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, welcome to Forks then dearie." She smiled warmly. "Here is your timetable. Now, usually our head boy would show you around the school, but he is away for the week so this promising young student has volunteered to do it instead."

A spunky girl with short spiky, black hair bounded into the room. She looked like a model, with her fancy designer clothes that perfectly fit her slim, yet tiny figure.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice!" She gave me a quick hug. She was tiny, she barely made it to my shoulder. "I hope we have some classes together. C'mon, I'll show you around!" she dragged me from the room beaming the whole way.

"How did you know my name?" I asked her in surprise.

"Ummm...they told me after I volunteered to help you of course." She replied, confused. I blushed.

"I mean, why did you call me Bella? It's just, when I meet people, they usually call me Isabella. Not that I don't like Bella, I prefer it actually, it's just... I think Charlie has been introducing me as Isabella and..." I trailed off, realising that I had been rambling. I blushed again. Alice's puzzled expression cleared.

"Oh, right then. I don't know, you just seemed more like a Bella than an Isabella to me."

She eyed me up and down.

"Perfect. Now, let's see... you're coming to my house after lessons- you need some clothes."

"What?" I said, startled, "I have clothes."I looked down at my clothes, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything, like shoes, or pants.

"No sweetie, those are rags. You need real clothes. I think I should be able to find something from Rosalie's closet, before we go shopping. I think that you're about her size. It's been so long since I've had anyone to dress up."

I didn't know how I had gotten roped into coming to her house within minutes of meeting her, but it felt right for some reason.

"Shopping? Why waste time shopping? I'm nearly broke anyway."

"Pleeeeeeease???" she said, giving me puppy eyes. I laughed. "Pretty please? I'll pay for you of course." She smiled hopefully up at me.

"I hate people paying for me, and giving stuff to me! It makes me feel like I'm some charity case. And I don't like shopping either!"

"Please? I haven't been shopping for someone new in ages! It would mean so much to me if you went. And I can tell that you will have a good time." I snorted, yeah right, good time shopping. "Besides, that's what friends do for each other."

Friends? I had only just met Alice, and now we were friends? I really liked Alice, but weren't you supposed to get to know the person first? Well, I suppose shopping would help me get to know Alice. Besides, I did need to go somewhere to find a good library.

"Fine," I sighed, "I will go shopping with you, but only if we can go to the library afterwards."

"Yay!" Alice danced around and hugged me, beaming. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"

"Calm down Alice" I laughed, caught up in Alice's infectious smile. "If you keep this up, I might have to send you to the loony bin!" **(A/N Yay! Twilight reference!)**

Suddenly Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" I said, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry, it's just, you were going to trip if you kept walking there, I could tell."

Hmm, weird. "I'm not the most co-ordinated person that ever lived." I admitted.

"Oh, I already knew that I would have to watch out for your clumsiness." She looked at me with a knowing smile. Okay, the loony bin was becoming a serious option right now.

"Umm..." I didn't really know what to say to that.

"So, I'll ring your dad at lunch and tell him you're coming over. If you need anything I can buy you it or you can use Rosalie's clothes."

"Ok one; how do you know my dad's number? Two; I'll need to get my own money. I can't have you using yours for me and three; who's Rosalie? You've been mentioning her a lot."

I'd didn't mind going to Alice's house – she seemed so nice and Charlie hadn't mentioned her and her family when informing me of the town rebels.

"Oh my god! I need to introduce you to all my friends! I'll find you at lunch and you can meet them all. Oh! We're late for class, but don't worry, we'll make it in time. We have the same class together first period, so I'll take you there."

She pointed out people and places on the way, while we rushed to the classroom.

"They're the downstairs toilets; don't go in there, they're usually blocked. That's the maths class with Mr Perrot, he's really strict on homework. That's Mrs Gravvy walking into the classroom over there. She's always on the warpath for people who 'break the uniform regulations'. Jessica, over there by the lockers? She's the school gossip and the blond girl taking to her is Lauren." Alice paused for a moment and as soon as we were out of ear-shot of the girls she whispered "Don't get on her bad side. She's already sent three other kids to different schools because she didn't like them." The blond girl called Lauren looked me up and down with a smirk before walking off.

We kept walking for a bit, before Alice suddenly stopped without warning in front of a door. I nearly bashed into her and had to steady myself. "And here's our stop! English with Ms Williams." She skipped nimbly through the door. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, I thought. Then I stepped through the door.

I was expecting to have the whole class staring at me because I was the 'new student'. Instead I caught the classes attention by walking straight into some guy and falling on my butt. I let out a loud 'oof' as I hit the ground and my books flew everywhere. Great, I haven't even started class yet and I have already made a fool of myself. It took me a while to regain my composure before looking up to see who I'd run into. The solid boy, (man?) was handsome at the very least with dark brown hair, brown eyes, an olive complexion and a tall and athletic build with a long face.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, blushing furiously. I didn't dare look up, opting to scrabble around for my books on the floor instead. "I should have been more careful. I'm really sorry!" A dark hand handed me my dictionary. I reluctantly looked up. He was grinning widely at me. He reached out a hand to pull me up. Dazed, I let him pull me up off the floor. I blushed again.

"Don't worry, I should have been looking where I was going." He grinned again. "Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah...I'm, um, Bella Swan."

"Oh! You're Chief Swan's daughter, aren't you? I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you." He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Yeah, same to you," I said, extracting my hand from his grip. "Umm, look, I'm really sorry about bumping into you before."

"Oh, don't worry. Hey, would you like to hang out with me after school? Catch a movie or something? I mean, with you being new here, I don't suppose you know many people, and, yeah," he finished awkwardly.

"Umm, sorry, I'd love to hang out together, but Alice has roped me into coming to her house tonight. She's giving me a make-over." I shuddered.

"Oh, that's okay, there's always tomorrow night, right? Besides, you don't need a make-over. You're already pretty." I blushed deeply.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"We should probably sit down now, class is starting soon." In all the commotion, I had almost forgotten that we were standing in the middle of a classroom. I blushed again. I dreaded seeing everyone stare at me, the clumsy new girl who bumped into someone before her very first class here. Reluctantly, I turned to face the class. One face stood out of all the others. The blonde girl, Lauren had a murderous look on her face. If looks could kill, all that would be left of me right now would be a pile of smoking ashes. I don't know how, I don't know why, but it seemed like I was already in her bad books.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, the amount of homework given out these days is horrible! Reviews are energy to make us update! Or better yet, do our homework for us! :P**


End file.
